dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Fei Wang
Perfil thumb|250px|Fei *'Nombre:' 페이 / Fei * Nombre coreano: 왕페이 / Wang Fei *'Nombre completo:' 王霏霏 / Wang Pei Pei *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Profesión:' Cantante, bailarina y modelo *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Haiku, Hainan, China *'Estatura: 164cm *'''Peso: 46kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo Zodiacal:' Tauro *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment AQ Entertainment Sobre Fei Nació el 27 de abril de 1987 en Haikou, Hainan, China. Asiste al Instituto de Artes de Seul (SeoulArts), formalmente conocido como Seoul Art College, junto con Jia de miss A y Nana de After School .En china, Fei apareció en la televisión Zhejiang (浙江 电视台) Programa de audición "the more she dances the prettier she is "("越 跳越 美丽"). Era un miembro de la versión china de las Wonder Girls , JYP Sisters, sin embargo paso a ser parte después de 3 años de entrenamiento, al grupo femenino surcoreano, "miss A" . Dramas *Temptation (SBS, 2014) Cameo *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) Cameo '' *Dream High (KBS2, 2011) ''Cameo '' Peliculas *Annyeong (Junto a miss A y 2PM ) Programas Tv *'2014: Running Man *'2014: '''We all love to laugh (1/06/14) *'2014: Hubei If You Love *'2014: '''Hunan TV Amazing Dance *'2013:' KBS Real Experience Seven Days *'2013:' Odd Dance Flying *'2013:' SBS Challenge 1000 Songs (30/06/13, junto a Min) *'2013:' Zhejiand TV China's Dream Show: Dream Ceremony (2013, junto a Min y Jia) *'2013:' KPOP collection in Seul *'2013:' Dancing with the Stars 3 *'2013:' Master Chef Korea Celebrity *'2012:' Dancing Golden Mic (14/11/12 junto a Min y Jia) *'2012:' KBS Vitamin *'2012:' Our Sunday Night *'2010:' Bouquet *'2009:' You Will Grow Prettier If You Dance Temas para Dramas *"One summer night"'' junto a Jo Kwon tema para Temptation (2014) Programas de Radio *MBC C-Radio (2014) *C2S Radio Live Talk (2012, junto a 2PM) Anuncios *'2013: '''Connie Colin *'2012:' Cathy Cat *'2010: Samsung China's Anycall *'''2010: Edwin Videos Musicales *2PM - My Color *Hun Gong ft. Hoony Hon - You Are The Only On That I Love Magazines *Singles Magazine (Julio 2014) Premio *'2013 TV Show Dancing with The Stars:' Mejor Pareja de Baile (Tercera Temporada) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: 'Miss A * Posición: segunda Vocalista principal y bailarina. *'Educacion:' **Seoul Institute of the Arts *'Color Favorito:' Rojo *'Especialidades:' Power Jazz, Hip Hop, Danza Folk China. *'Familia: '''Padres, un hermano (menor) y una hermana (mayor). *'Idiomas:' Cantonés (fluido), Mandarín (fluido), Coreano (fluido), Tailandés (fluido) e Inglés (medio). *'Hobbies:' Bailar, cocinar, escuchar música, leer, mangas, videojuegos y cantar. *'Tipo ideal: Que sea amable, honesto y que sobre todo sea fiel a sus padres. La apariencia no importa, sólo que sea honesto, que tenga buen sentido del humor y que tenga sueños de un mejor futuro. *Fei fue descubierta en su camino a la escuela de danza de Guang Zhou. *Participo como jurado en un reciente programa "Amazing Dance", en China. * Participo en la version coreana de master chef celebrity junto a Henry de Super Junior * Gano Dancing with the stars 3 junto a su compañero de baile Kim Suro * Pertenece a la china line junto a Jia y ZhouMi, de quien es muy cercana. *Modeló en '''K-Collection in Seoul, y luego, repartio manzanas a los admiradores. *Antes de su debut participó, con Jia, en el MV "My Color" de 2PM. Es muy cercana a ellos, ellos revelaron que la obligaban a cocinarles cuando eran trainers. * Se dice que es muy amiga de Suzy. * Dice que no le gusta actuar dulce, las veces que pasa es inconsciente. *Solía vivir junto a Suzy, pero ahora tiene su propio departamento. *Junto con Jia, Woo Hye Rim de Wonder Girls, Sarah (Shin Hye Ji) y Xiao Fei (Hwang Yi Fei) fueron parte de un grupo llamado JYP Sisters en un programa de variedades chino. Se las conocía como las "Wonder Girls Chinas", hasta hicieron un cover de éstas mismas (Nobody Rainstone Remix). *Su pareja de "'Hubei If You Love" es el actor chino Sun Jian. * Sunny Wang participante de "'Hubei If You Love" ha dicho que se siente atraído por ella *Ella dijo que cuando esta aburrida le gusta hacer limpieza. * Tuvo su primera escena de beso en el drama Temptation. * Fei ocupo el puesto #8, en una encuesta realizada (Julio, 2014) sobre los extranjeros más atractivos en Corea. * Ocupo el puesto #5, en una encuesta realizada por Showbis Korea acerca de con quién le gustaría ir a acampar. * Fei esta participando en un concurso de China llamado "The great magician", ella es la asistente del mago, él es Lee Eungyeol. Ella fue antes su asistente de magia en China. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) *Twitter *Weibo *Google Galería Fei 2.jpg Fei 3.jpg Fei 4.jpg Fei 5.jpg Fei 6.jpg Fei 7.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:CCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:CModelo Categoría:CBailarín Categoría:JYP Entertainment